Wiggle Time
"Wiggle Time" was the first feature-length video by The Wiggles. It was released on September 20, 1993. The video started production on July 14, 1993, whereas the Uncle Noah's Ark scene was filmed in May 1992. The Wiggles and their Friends Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword all made their debuts (Wags the Dog wasn't created at the time) The songs of "Get Ready to Wiggle", Rock-A-Bye Your Bear and Dorothy the Dinosaur were re-recorded because they were in the 1991 Wiggles album and Greg's voice sounded a bit younger then. So they did singing over the background music. On this video Anthony plays Captain Feathersword. Song List # Get Ready to Wiggle # Here Comes a Bear # Captain Feathersword # Uncle Noah's Ark # I Love It When it Rains # Dorothy the Dinosaur # Sing a Song of Polly # Whenever I Hear This Music # Henry the Octopus # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Fruit Salad # Marching Along # Dorothy's Birthday Party Plot Opening - The Wiggles are waving there hands up high from the song "When Ever I Hear This Music" and the Wiggle Time logo is showing in front. Jeff has fallen asleep while standing and then Anthony, Greg and Murray arrive that they just relised that he had fallen asleep, the Wiggles didn't know what to do, Murray thort that if they can play a trick on Jeff to wake him up. Greg thort it was a great idea and so the Wiggles played a trick on him to wake him up. So Greg asked everybody to wake him up that when we count to 3, we all need to yell Wake Up Jeff!. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! Jeff jumps and screams and then runs around to the back of the set and then to the front. Anthony asks Jeff if he's awake now and he said that he is awake. Anthony was glad for him to be awake because they want everyone to Wiggle with them and its a great idea for Jeff and the others, and now its time to Wiggle! Lets Wiggle now here we go! *'Song 1': "Get Ready to Wiggle" Greg tells everyone that there going to sing a song all about four animals. And at the end of the song, he says that lets all growl like a scary bear. *'Song 2': "Here Comes a Bear" While the Wiggles were growling, Captain Feathersword tickled them with the feathersword and Murray told that it was Captain Feathersword who was tickling them. Greg told Captain Feathersword to stop tickling him and then he says that can he show them a pirate dance that he can teach them. So he knows a pirate dance because hes a pirate. They can do the dance and they danced like pirates to the next song. *'Song 3':"Captain Feathersword" Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago. His name was Noah and he had to save some animals from a flood so he built a really, really big boat and called it an ark. Greg, Anthony, and Jeff do the animal noises with Murray, (Except the little pig, OINK!) They do duck quacking, cow mooing, rooster crowing, cats meowing, not pig oinking (the Wiggles jump in surprise and look around for the pig when they hear that sound). The goats shook their heads and went beh. Murray thort what else was on the ark, and there were some long-eared donkeys that went hee-haw, hee-haw. And then Murray tells everyone if they can go aboard on Uncle Noah's ark. *'Song 4': "Uncle Noahs Ark" The Wiggles and some kids are doing paintings using dropers. Anthony holds out his dropper and tells that when it falls out of the droper, it looks like rain. *'Song 5': "I Love It When it Rains" The girls dance to this song. Greg holds his teddy bear while singing. Jeff and Murray play the guitars while Anthony plays the glockenspiel. Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. Wherever she goes, sings and plays, she comes along with the Wiggles, she says "romp bomp a chomp." As the Wiggles repeat "romp bomp a chomp," they make chomping gestures with their hands. Dorothy the Dinosaur loves to sing with children, but they don't know where she is, Anthony askes that if you know where Dorothy is? Dorothy walks in from the right but at the back of the set. The Wiggles hear from the audience that she's over there, so they looked for Dorothy by moving to the camera's right side of the set. But she isn't there. Greg askes where? Oh, she's on the other side? And they are moving to the left side of the camera and they looked over there. While the Wiggles scurry to the left, Dorothy in the back part of the set scurries to the right side of the camera. Greg asks everyone if they're sure they've seen Dorothy; maybe it was a trick that we were doing. Dorothy walks up behind Jeff. She's where? Behind Jeff? Jeff looks to his left as Greg told him that she is behind him, but Dorothy is still behind Jeff, who says she isn't behind me. Greg tells him she's really is there, she really is. Jeff says he'll have another look, this time to the right and he sees Dorothy. But Jeff thort the first time she is still not there but Jeff affirms she's there, and then they all jump in surprise. They were happy to see her since everyone knows how to sing "romp bomp a chomp" as when they all sing the next song "Dorothy the Dinosaur". *'Song 6': "Dorothy the Dinosaur" Greg does the magic show about the coloring book with Anthony and Jeff doing the music of "Sing A Song Of Polly" for background music. *'Gregs Magic Trick': "Coloring Book Trick" *'Song 7': "Sing a Song of Polly" *'Song 8': "Whenever I Hear This Music" Jeff pretends to be an octopus with a extra shirt on. He is making blubbering noises while the half worn purple shirt is over his head covering everything but his face as he swings around the sleeves. He asks if you know what he is. He's an octopus. He blubbers again and then pokes his head through the top. He's not really an octopus, its just Jeff. And then he tells that he has a friend who is an octopus and hes name is Henry the Octopus. *'Song 9': "Henry the Octopus" The Wiggles and some kids are having a teddy bears picnic and everyone has brought their favorite bear along, Prehaps you can have a teddy bears picnic at home. Then Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears, and he askes if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. And so everyone stands up and do the dance. *'Song 10': "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" The Wiggles and some kids are making their fruit salad while they all seated at the low table together and Anthony explains about making fruit salad. You can even make your own fruit salad at home. Make sure there's an adult there and that you use a plastic knife. *'Song 11': "Fruit Salad"Fruit Salad The Wiggles and all the kids are marching along to Dorothy's birthday party. Anthony is playing a acoustic guitar and leading the line of all kids and the Wiggles. The kids are holding presents to give to Dorothy. He stops and tells everyone to stop and he tells everyone that they're going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party One kid yells by saying "Yeah!" and Anthony asks if we can come with them to march and the same kid from the march that yelled yeah! he yells "Yeah!" again because he is just a one year old, so Anthony tells us to come along and join in the march over to the party. Then they continue marching around singing and then walk off the set. *'Song 12': "Marching Along" *'Song 13': "Dorothy's Birthday Party" Greg remarks what a great party it was, but now they're tired so it's time to go. They all say goodbye and then they all fell asleep except for Jeff. Then Jeff tries to wake them up by telling them to wake up by saying Wake Up, Wiggles! Wake Up! but they didn't wake up. Jeff then crosses his arms and shakes his head with a sigh. But it's always Jeff that falls asleep, isn't it, but it doesn't matter. The credits come up with "Get Ready to Wiggle" for background music Gallery See here Promo Pictures WiggleTimePromoPicture.jpg|14 July, 1993 - First set of a Wiggles video WiggleTimePromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony as Captain Feathersword AFamilySong.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur ComeAndSailTheSea.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry the Octopus TheOtherWigglesinPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|The Other Wiggles in promo picture WiggleTimePromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur WiggleTimeVideoAward.jpg|Video award TheWigglesandDorothyinWiggleTimePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy Cover Gallery WiggleTimeBackCover.jpg|Back Cover WiggleTimeSongList.jpg|Song List WiggleTimeFullCover.jpg|Full Cover Trivia *This is the first ever Wiggles video. *Wags the Dog doesn't appear in this video, as he wasn't introduced yet until Big Red Car . *The song "Marching Along" doesn't appear on the audio CD. *The "Here Comes a Bear" and "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" 1993 clips are shown on Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles DVD as bonus features. *Clips from the original 1993 video can be found on "Celebrating 15 Years of Wiggly Fun", found on the DVD, "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA". *This video shows what's at store with early merchandise. *The song "Here Comes A Bear" and the scene before "Uncle Noah's Ark" were both filmed at the same time. *On Mister Moose's Fun Time when they show The Wiggles they use the Wiggle Time title to name the Wiggles segments. *This is the first time someone other than Jeff is sleeping. *This video was re-recorded in 1998. Category:Video Features Category:Videos That Wags Doesn't Appear Category:Get Ready to Wiggle Category:Here Comes a Bear Category:Captain Feathersword Category:Uncle Noah's Ark Category:I Love It When It Rains Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Sing a Song of Polly Category:Whenever I Hear This Music Category:Henry the Octopus Category:Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Category:Fruit Salad Category:Marching Along Category:Dorothy's Birthday Party Category:Non DVD releases Category:2003 Category:1993